Das Enderman-Massaker
Ihr wisst sicher alle was Minecraft ist. Für alle die es nicht wissen eine kurze Erklärung: Minecraft ist ein Open-World Sandbox Game von Microsoft indem ihr mit blockiger Grafik in gigantischen Welten umherreist. Dabei erkundet ihr die Natur, könnt beliebig Blöcke abbauen und neu setzen und dadurch gewaltige Strukturen errichten. Das Spiel hat kein wirkliches Ziel. Ihr könnt euch eure Ziele im Grunde selbst setzen und entweder Dinge bauen oder die Welt erkunden. Ihr könnt verschiedene Biome wie Wald, Wüste, Dschungel, Savanne, Ozean und viele mehr erforschen und seid dabei nicht alleine. Neben euch habt ihr zahlreiche NPCs, darunter freundliche NPCs wie Kühe, Schafe, Schweine und viele mehr und feindliche wie Zombies, Skelette und Spinnen. Diese Monster versuchen euch zu töten und ihr müsst überleben. Es gibt auch generierte Strukturen wie Dörfer, Tempel usw. Und dann gibt es da noch die Festung. Festungen sind sehr selten und beherbergen ein Portal zum sogenannten "End". Wie der Name vermuten lässt, erreicht man dort das Ende des Spiels. Dort erwartet einen der Final Boss. Der "Enderdrache". Ein riesiger Drache, der sich von Kristallen speist und den man besiegen muss. Das End ist auch die Heimat der Endermen. Endermen waren keine NPCs, die von Beginn an im Spiel vorhanden waren. Sie wurden in Rahmen des Slenderman-Mythos im Spiel integriert und waren eine Anspielung auf ihn. Die Enderman sind schwarze Gestalten mit langen Armen und Beinen. Sie haben pinke Augen mit lila Pupillen. Sie haben einen aufrechten Gang sind dem Spieler grundsätzlich friedvoll gesinnt, solange man ihnen nicht in die Augen blickt. Tut man dies, werden sie aggressiv und reißen dem Mund weit auf. Sie geben dann abscheuliche Laute von sich. Die Geräusche die sie machen sind glucksende Laute, die an eine verzerrte Trompete mit schlechter Aufnahmequalität erinnern. Diese glucksenden Laute werden lauter und bösartiger wenn sie den Spieler angreifen. Gegen Endermen zu kämpfen ist sehr lästig, weil sie sich teleportieren können und dadurch immer aus unterschiedlichen Richtungen angreifen. Wenn sie starben, dann stießen sie einen lauten verzerrten Schrei aus. Sie haben jedoch eine Schwachstelle. Und zwar Wasser. Kommen Endermen mit Wasser in Berührung erleiden sie Schaden und teleportieren sich zum eigenen Schutz weg. Die Geschichte, die ich euch erzähle, hat damit zu tun. Ich hatte damals einen Server, gemeinsam mit meinen Freunden. Dort hatten wir bereits viel erreicht. Wir hatten zahlreiche Häuser in der normalen Welt und sogar im Nether. Wir hatten direkten Zugang zum End. Den Enderdrachen hatten wir bereits Wochen zuvor besiegt und es gab mich nicht mehr viel zu tun. Für den Kampf gegen den Enderdrachen setzten wir übrigens auch Wasser ein, um die Endermen aufzuhalten und ohne Störenfriede gegen den Enderdrachen kämpfen zu können. Wir besiegten ihn dadurch innerhalb von 20 Minuten. Nach dem Sieg über den Drachen wurde es langweilig. Wir hatten vieles schon einmal gebaut und wichtige "Quests" gab es nicht. Als ich eines Tages alleine auf dem Server war, beschloss ich meine Langeweile zu bekämpfen indem ich mir den Spaß machte, meinen Freunden fallen aufzustellen. Darunter waren Pfeilfallen, Lavafallen und sogar ein Teleporter ins End, die Heimat der Endermen. Nachdem die Fallen positioniert waren, kam mir eine witzige Idee. Mit dem Wissen, wie Endermen auf Wasser reagieren begab ich mich ins End. Die Endermen streiften ziellos umher und ich hatte ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Mithilfe von Cheats ging ich in den Creative-Modus. Mein Ziel war es, Spieler die das End betraten zu erschrecken Der Creative Modus ist eine Art Gott-Modus. Ihr habt unendlich Ressourcen, unendlich Leben und könnt fliegen. Außerdem werdet ihr von allen gegnerischen NPCs ignoriert. Ihr habt sogar die Macht selbst NPCs zu spawnen. Ich rüstete mir also einen Eimer Wasser aus und dank unendlicher Ressourcen und dem Flugmodus fing ich an, das gesamte End komplett zu fluten. Es war viel Aufwand das gesamte End zu fluten, heißt die Hauptinsel und die ganzen Nebeninseln die auch noch dort rumfliegen. Ich wollte das gesamte End von Endermen reinigen und flutete auch die unteren Ebenen, wo sich einige von ihnen hin teleportiert haben, in der Hoffnung zu überleben. Auch diese Spots flutete ich und auch Tunnel wo sie sich versammelt hatten blieben nicht verschont. Ich machte mir sogar den Spaß einige Spots am Rande der Map freizulassen, damit die Enderman dorthin gehen um dann von der Insel geschwemmt zu werden. Ich weiß nicht ob es nur Einbildung war, aber ich hätte schwören können, dass die Augen der Enderman irgendwann immer weißer wurden, je mehr ich von ihnen tötete. Es war ein regelrechtes Massaker und irgendwie tat es mir leid. Allerdings war es spaßig und es waren ja auch nur Bots, dachte ich mir. Als wirklich jeder tot war überflog ich alles noch einmal um mir mein Werk anzusehen. Ich lächelte und begab mich zum Portal, welches mich eigentlich zurück zur Oberwelt bringen sollte. Jedoch befand sich darin Wasser. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, das Portal geflutet zu haben, zumal es keinen Grund gab. Ich ignorierte es und sprang hinein, denn das Portal hätte trotzdem da sein müssen. Als ich das Wasser berührte stürzte die Welt ab und eine bekannte Fehlermeldung ploppte auf. Minecraft has run out of memory. ''Das kennen wir denke ich alle. Ich startete das Spiel neu und lud die Welt, doch die Meldung "''World not found" ''ploppte auf. Offenbar wurden Files beschädigt. Glücklicherweise besaß ich ein Backup von der Welt, wo der Enderdrache jedoch noch nicht besiegt war. Ich beschloss noch einmal den Drachen zu besiegen und begab mich ins End. Der Enderdrache war da aber die Endermen fehlten. Ich tötete den Enderdrachen und sprang in das Portal. Die Credits kamen aber etwas war anders als sonst. In den ersten Sätzen kamen Wörter vor die kaum Sinn ergaben: 'I see the why Player you mean.' 'did ZZigCrate1' 'Yes, take you care. It has killed reached a higher all level now. It of can read our us minds.' Danach spielten die Credits normal ab. Mir fiel jedoch auf, dass die sinnlosen Wörter immer an jeder vierten Stelle kamen. Sie bildeten den Satz: ''Why did you kill all of us? Mir war klar, dass das ein Glitch sein musste und das ein reiner Zufall war. Und obwohl es seltsam war, sollte es noch seltsamer werden. Ich übersprang die Credits und fand mich in der Oberwelt wieder. Doch sie hatte sich verändert. Vereinzelte Blöcke bestanden nun aus Endstein. Die Welt schien die Strukturen komplett neu zu generieren und Strukturen entstanden, die man eigentlich nur im End finden konnte. Viele der Bäume wurden in Endsträucher umgewandelt. Auch die NPCs hatten sich verändert. Die NPCs hatten Enderman-Hautfetzen dran und machten Enderman-Geräusche. Sie droppten sogar Enderperlen wenn sie starben. Ich stellte mir die Frage ob das Spiel gewaltig geglitcht ist und startete den PC neu. Nach dem Neustart waren die NPCs wieder normal aber die Welt war nach wie vor wie mit dem End verschmolzen. Selbst das Laden des Backups brachte kein Erfolg. Langsam überkam mich Panik. Ich war wieder in der gleichen Welt gelandet. Ich erkundete die Welt mit einem mulmigen Gefühl und als es Nacht wurde fiel mir eine weitere Veränderung auf. NPCs die tagsüber zu sehen waren verschwanden Nachts und es waren weit und breit keine Monster zu sehen. Die Stille war sehr unangenehm. Das einzige Geräusch, was ich vernahm war die Platzierung von Blöcken. Ich konnte jedoch nicht deuten woher das Geräusch kam. Ich ging wieder in den Creative und flog in die Luft. Doch weit und breit kein NPC. Als ich mich so umsah konnte ich lediglich einen einzigen NPC entdecken. Es war ein Enderman aber sein Verhalten unterschied sich von dem der anderen Endermen Er stand alleine unter einem Baum und blickte zu mir hoch. Ich konnte sogar sehen wie sich seine Augen verhielten. Anfangs waren sie blau doch mit der Zeit wurden sie immer weißer. Mir war mulmig zu mute. Ich rüstete ein Diamantschwert aus und flog in seine Richtung. Das Bild bekam einen kurzen Aussetzer und er verschwand genau so wie er aufgetaucht war. Ich wollte jetzt die Welt mit einem kompletten Reset wieder in ihren Ausgangszustand versetzen. Doch als ich die Welt danach startete war der Enderman direkt vor mir. Er blickte mir direkt in die Augen und nahm eine ekelhaft gebeugte Haltung ein. Er murmelte etwas in seiner Endermansprache und fiel dann tot um. Den Schrei den er dabei ausstieß ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Dieses Mal wurde ich nur ins Hauptmenü zurückgeworfen und startete die Welt noch einmal. Als ich dann die Welt betrat war alles wieder normal. Die Endsteine waren weg, die Bäume waren wieder da und die NPCs erschienen auch wieder normal. Ich atmete tief durch und ließ mich in meinen Stuhl sacken vor Erleichterung. Es war ein schönes Gefühl das alles beim Alten war, doch ich hätte schwören können aus dem Gemurmel: "Revenge" rausgehört zu haben, aber dass war sicher nur Einbildung. Seitdem spiele ich Minecraft nur noch mit meinen Freunden. Ich habe immer ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn ich das Spiel alleine spiele. Vor Endermen habe ich jetzt Respekt. Obwohl ich das Gefühl habe, dass alles normal ist, werde ich ungewöhnlich oft von Endermen angegriffen. Teilweise sogar dann wenn ich nichts gemacht habe, was sie aufschrecken könnte. Ich bitte euch meinen Fehler nicht zu wiederholen und das End zu fluten. Ob ihr die Warnung ernst nehmt oder nicht, bleibt euch überlassen. Die Konsequenzen tragt alleine ihr. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Videospiele